Hey, Kenma
by TheatreBroadwayGirl
Summary: How did Kuroo confess to Kenma? And how did Kenma react?
"Hey Kenma, I love you."

All they were doing was walking home as normal but Kenma stopped in his tracks and looked at Kuroo who passed him as he kept walking. He thought about it for a second but then sighed.

"It's not nice to tease me Kuroo. I've had a long day at school already as it is." Kenma responded and picked up his speed to walk in front of Kuroo. But, Kuroo grabbed his arm and stopped him, making Kenma look at him.

"I'm not teasing." He said to him simply, "I'm very serious." Kenma stared at him but then gave a bitter laugh. "Yeah right." He said cruelly, "You and I? As if you would pick me. You could have anyone else who's better, you know." Kenma looked at him aggressively but then turned around to look away. His expression altered from his fiery one perviously to be more depressed. "I have to go." He said simply and started sprinting down the street. He knew his house wasn't far so he was able to make it inside without stopping to catch his breath. Kuroo stayed watching him run away and he sighed. He felt hurt, because he truly meant that.

Kenma ran into the house and threw his bag down. He stood catching his breath but then sat onto the floor. He drew his knees to his chest and rested his head on his legs. _Why would Kuroo say that to me._ He kept repeating to himself in his head. He couldn't come up with any reason that he could of provoked Kuroo to say that.

The rest of the night he stayed awake in his room but didn't bother to pick up one of his video games. He couldn't help but think about what Kuroo told him.

 _"I love you."_

 _Why?_

The next morning Kuroo walked to Kenma's house as he always did, so they could walk to school together. He stood waiting for a long time and realized Kenma was not going to answer the door. He gave up and walked to the school by himself.

When he got to school he realized Kenma must of left much earlier then him because he was already in his classroom when Kuroo passed. He stayed hopeful that Kenma would at least talk to him after they had volleyball practice.

During their whole practice, Kuroo practiced as normal as he saw Kenma being his 'normal' self. They didn't talk to each other much about anything other then what was needed to be practiced. Half way through, Kuroo stopped Kenma as he was talking a break. "Can I talk to you after practice?" Kuroo asked him seriously. Kenma stared at him with his cat-like eyes but shook his head. "There is nothing to talk about." He said and looked back down at his feet. "But there is something." Kuroo said back, but was soon called over by another teammate. "Please wait for me." Kuroo said before leaving Kenma to himself.

After practice ended, Kenma stayed outside the school sitting on the staircase. Kenma didn't tell Kuroo, but he was waiting for him.

Kuroo walked out of the school and smiled when he saw Kenma sitting there. "Let's walk home." He said simply as he showed up behind Kenma. All Kenma did was nod and started walking in front of Kuroo. Kuroo picked up his pace and started walking next to him. They kept walking in silence as Kuroo thought about what he could say, which left Kenma on edge. "I meant what I said." Kuroo told him, breaking the silence. "Why?" Kenma said plainly looking at the pavement instead of Kuroo. "I guess, because I just do." Kuroo said answering Kenma. "I've known you for a long time and some time along the way, I developed feelings for you." Kenma kept walking while looking down. He understood that Kuroo really did love him but he couldn't help but start to get upset. "N-No, you don't want to love me Kuroo. You've known me for a long time, so you should know that it's not a good idea." He said as he kept walking without looking at Kuroo. Kenma started to walk faster to get away from him, but Kuroo grabbed Kenma's arm and stopped him. He looked at Kenma who kept his head down even though he was facing Kuroo. "But I can't help that I love you, I just do. And I'm happy." He said to Kenma as he held his shoulders. Kenma tried shaking him off his shoulders but Kuroo didn't move. "You could meet a nice girl. One who is your age and has tons of friends and is very beautiful." Kenma said looking at his shoes still. "Everything that I'm not." He added sighing. Kenma liked Kuroo back, a lot, but always kept it tucked away knowing that it would be better for Kuroo if he didn't know. "I don't want some girl, I want you Kenma." Kuroo said back to him. He tried to pick up Kenma's chin but Kenma hit his hand away. "I'm needy, and I'm very introverted. I can't treat you as well as a girl would." Kenma said as he nearly memorized what the pavement under him looked like. "And that's okay." Kuroo said back. He smiled as Kenma finally tilted his head to look back at Kuroo. Tears stained Kenma cheek as he started sobbing. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma and let him rest on his chest. Kenma grabbed onto the material of Kuroo's shirt and kept crying. "It's okay, Kenma. I love you." He said gently as he tried to calm Kenma down. "I love you too." Kenma mumbled as he slowly let go of Kuroo's shirt and looked at him. "Now what?" Kenma asked after a few moments. Kuroo grinned and leaned down to give Kenma a short little kiss. "Now, you let me love you, okay?" Kuroo slight whispered in response. Kenma looked back at Kuroo blushing a little and nodded.

"Okay."


End file.
